Kennzeichen der Liebe
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! BulmaVegeta get together, unkonventionell, Erstlingswerk also bitte nehmt Rücksicht mit den Kommentaren


Zeichenerklärung  
  
" gesprochener Text "  
  
* Gedanken *  
  
[ Kommentar ]  
  
Kennzeichen der Liebe  
  
Vorwort: Ich las schon genug Fanfic-Geschichten, wie es hätte sein können, dass Bulma und Vegeta zusammenkommen. Dies ist eine Geschichte, wie es bestimmt nicht passiert ist. Trotzdem, oder genau deswegen: Viel Spaß!  
  
Inhalt:  
  
Kapitel 1: Vorspiel1  
  
Kapitel 2: Hypnos2  
  
Kapitel 3: Dusche3  
  
Kapitel 4: Vegetas Traum3  
  
Kapitel 5: Bulmas Traum4  
  
Kapitel 6: Die Sache mit dem Handtuch4  
  
Kapitel 7: Unerwünschter Anrufer5  
  
Kapitel 8: Bettgeflüster5  
  
Kapitel 9: Die gute Fee5  
  
Kapitel 10: Die 1. Nacht6  
  
Kapitel 11: Eine Art Okonomiyaki - Battle6  
  
Kapitel 12: Das heiße Schaumbad7  
  
Kapitel 13: Liebesbeweis8  
  
Kapitel 14: Nachhilfe9  
  
Kapitel 15: Der 2. Ring10  
  
Kapitel 16: Keine Frage! Das hat sie umgeworfen11  
  
Kapitel 17: Ein neues Leben11  
  
Kapitel 18: Trautes Heim - Glück kehr ein!12  
  
Kapitel 19: Hochzeitsglocken (Ende)13  
  
KAPITEL 1: VORSPIEL  
  
Vegeta wohnte schon seit längerer Zeit bei Bulma und trainierte täglich im GR. Bulma hatte mit ihren Erfindungen genug zu tun und so begegneten sich Vegeta und sie höchstens ab und an in der Küche oder wenn er mal wieder etwas in die Luft gejagt hatte und sie nun schikanierte, es endlich zu reparieren. Und das war ihr nur Recht, denn dieser Kerl war ihr doch mehr als unheimlich. *Der ist ein Killer! Was hast du dir nur gedacht, als du den zu dir genommen hast?* [Wahrscheinlich gar nichts!] Ab und zu ging mal was kaputt, doch das wurde sofort von Bulma in Ordnung gebracht, sodass Vegeta keinen Aufstand machen musste, einen Grund sich zu bedanken sah er trotzdem nie.  
  
"Piep Piep Piep". Auf einem Kontrollpult blinkte eine Anzeige auf. Schnell konnte Bulma den Ursprungsort lokalisieren, "der GR, was sonst." Als sie sich auf den Weg machte, um mal wieder hinter Vegeta herzureparieren, merkte sie, dass es diesmal anders gewesen sein musste. Im Gang war Rauch - Sie konnte nichts sehen und kaum atmen - dann setzte die Notabsaugung des Rauchs ein. [GR im Haus! Im selben Stockwerk] Bulma eilte schnellen Schrittes zum GR [Besser gesagt, dorthin wo sie ihn vermutete] "Totalschaden", sagte Bulma leise zu sich, bis ihr Blick auf einen reglosen Körper fiel. Es handelte sich um Vegeta, den es schlimm erwischt zu haben schien, Bulma eilte zu ihm und fühlte seinen Puls und stellte erleichtert einen schwachen aber vorhandenen Rhythmus fest. "Gott sei Dank" [He! Das heißt "Dende sei Dank"] Dann ließ sie Vegeta aufs Krankenzimmer bringen und setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett. Sie musste ihn die ganze Zeit ansehen. *Wie er so daliegt, so ruhig, friedlich [wehrlos! - lechz] richtig niedlich, hör auf so über ihn zu denken! Der Kerl ist nichts für dich!* [Das ist ja interessant! Bulma scheint sich für Vegeta zu interessieren, mhm aha] Trotzdem blieb sie an Vegetas Krankenbett und hielt Wache, bis er die Augen aufschlug. Zumindest wollte sie das, doch sie schlief schon nach ein paar Stunden ein.  
  
"Wo bin ich, was ist passiert?" Vegeta sah sich um, er lag nicht in seinem Bett und "Hä?" - er war nicht mal allein!  
  
Bulma, die nicht von seiner Seite weichen wollte, hatte sich am Vortag mitsamt ihrer Klamotten zu Vegeta ins Bett gesellt. [So ist das also?]  
  
"Was hat die denn hier zu suchen?" Vegeta wollte sie schon aus dem Bett werfen, als ihm auffiel, dass er kaum die Kraft hatte seinen Arm zu heben, geschweige denn Bulma aus dem Bett zu befördern. "Tja, dann eben so." Er stupste sie recht unsanft an die Schulter. [Sie lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm seitlich!] "Hm?", tönte es verschlafen von Bulmas Seite. Ehe sie erfassen konnte, wo sie sich befand, meinte Vegeta nur ziemlich unfreundlich: "Wie wär's, wenn du in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen würdest? Verzieh dich, Weib!" - "Huch" - Bulma sprang aus dem Bett, lief rot an, stammelte etwas vor sich hin, "GR, Explosion, Bewusstlos" und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer. [Wieso sind wir denn so rot geworden, hä? Das ist ja sehr interessant. Nun ja, jetzt schauen wir mal wieder rüber zu Vegeta -hechel- Vegeta im BETT!!!]  
  
*Was hatte die hier zu suchen? Schläft die einfach in meinem Bett! Moment. Das ist ja gar nicht mein Bett - ist das jetzt gar ihr ... Nein! Sieht aus wie ein Krankenzimmer - Puh! Hm. Wenn ich das Gestotter von der richtig deute, war ich wohl nach der Explosion bewusstlos und sie hat an meinem Bett Wache gehalten.*  
  
Vegeta konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach kurz bei diesem Gedanken bleiben und grinsen. Doch dann sammelte er sich wieder "Ach, die soll sich um ihren eigenen Scheiß kümmern." Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, aber das Wissen, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte, gab ihm ein Gefühl, das ihm zwar fremd, aber nicht unangenehm war. [Na, wenn das so ist, Vegeta. Da kann man doch was machen. Grübel grübel und studier - nun, was machen wir denn hier? Idee! 1234576 - ring ring.  
  
KAPITEL 2: HYPNOS  
  
H: "Ja, Hypnos hier."  
  
MS: "Servus Hypnos. Majin Sakuko hier, wie geht's dir so? Viel zu tun, was? Ich hätte da 'ne Bitte an dich."  
  
H: "Für dich tu ich alles Majin-Mausi! Was willst denn?"  
  
MS: "Na ja, ich hab da zwei Schützlinge. Weißt schon, Bulma und Vegeta..."  
  
H: "Die zwei schon wieder? Von denen spricht man hier oben ohne Atempause. Cupido hatte ganz schön viel zu tun wenigstens ein gegenseitiges Interesse zu wecken - dabei sind die beiden doch füreinander bestimmt!"  
  
MS: "Ja, ja, ich weiß schon, aber darum phon' ich dich ja auch! Also ich will, dass du den beiden ein paar Träume schickst, die sie veranlassen, ein bisschen über den anderen nachzudenken. Das wäre alles."  
  
H: "Und was für Träume hast du dir da vorgestellt?"  
  
MS: "Mal überlegen. Hm... Lass die beiden zusammen im selben Bett aufwachen. Bei Vegetas wacht er, bei Bulmas Traum sie zuerst auf ... du weißt schon, was ich meine!"  
  
H: "Keine schlechte Idee! Was tät ich nur ohne dich?"  
  
MS: "Ja, ja, schleim hier nicht so rum! Mach dich lieber an die Arbeit. Das Leben von Trunks steht auf dem Spiel!"  
  
H: "Okay - He, Moment mal, woher weißt du ..."  
  
MS: "Tja, ich weiß alles, mein Schatz. Hyahaha ..."  
  
Tut tut tuuut.  
  
So das war's. Schauen wir mal wieder was unsere zwei Liebenden in spe so treiben - oder auch nicht.]  
  
KAPITEL 3: DUSCHE  
  
Bulma hatte sich nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall erst mal unter die Dusche begeben. Das heiße Wasser lief über ihre samtige Haut, in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. *Wie peinlich, ich bin ja so ein Baka! Argh. Was der jetzt wohl denkt? Hm. Halt! Was er über mich denkt? Kann mir doch Schnuppe sein! Dieser Großkotz, Prinz der Saiyajin, Herr Hochmut in Person, der Mann, der das Leben Unzähliger mit einem Fingerschnipsen auslöschen kann. Obwohl, als er vorhin so dalag, sah er nicht gerade gefährlich aus, eher verletzlich und*, sie wagte es kaum zu denken, *kawaii.* Als sie fertig war, ging sie an ihre Arbeit.  
  
Vegeta, der übrigens gegen die Arztverordnung aufzustehen versucht hatte, war indessen ans Bett gefesselt worden [argh!] und konnte sich auch nicht mehr befreien. [Tja, er ist halt noch schwach vom Unfall!] So beschloss er, liegen zu bleiben und sich auszuschlafen. Gedacht, getan. Schon weilte er im Land der Träume [oder besser in Hypnos Reich! Höhö]  
  
KAPITEL 4: VEGETAS TRAUM  
  
"Mmm." Vegeta öffnete langsam die Augen. "Wo bin ich denn jetzt schon wieder?" Er blickte um sich und erkannte einen blaugrünen Haarschopf am Polster neben sich. "Schon wieder?", fragte Vegeta sich, doch bevor er sie [schon wieder] rauswerfen wollte, bemerkte er [jetzt erst], dass sie nackt waren und ihre und seine Kleidung wild im Zimmer, das verdächtig nach Bulmas Raum aussah, verteilt war. "Was hab ich getan?" Langsam richtete Vegeta sich auf. Durch die leichte Erschütterung wurde Bulma wach. "Ah. Hm? Guten Morgen Vegeta", säuselte sie und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
Vegeta reagierte nicht, wie könnte er, das war etwas zu viel für ihn. [Ah Vegetachan! An meine Brust!] "Was guckst du so, Vegeta?", fragte Bulma ihn. "Vegeta? Vegeta!" - "Du kannst wieder trainieren, der GR ist fertig, der Arzt sagte, du darfst wieder aufstehen. Willst sicher keine Trainingszeit vergeuden!"  
  
Vegeta schreckte hoch. Er war wieder im Krankenzimmer. "Nur ein Traum.", murmelte er und wurde kreidebleich, als er Bulma sah. Diese wiederum, sich an den vorigen Morgen erinnernd, wurde wieder leicht rot und verließ schnell das Zimmer. Vegeta starrte ihr noch eine Weile nach, doch dann fing er sich wieder, zog sich an und begab sich auf den Weg zum Training. Im GR angekommen, begann er Tritte und Schläge in der Luft auszuteilen, doch er war nicht sehr konzentriert, da ihn der Traum nicht aus dem Kopf ging. [Ja! Das war die gewünschte Wirkung!] Er sah sie noch genau vor sich: ihre blaugrünen, seidigen Haare fielen auf ihre Schultern, ihre samtige Haut duftete süßlich, ihr zarter Körperbau, die perfekten Rundungen, [He Vegeta! Hör auf zu sabbern!] der kleine, weiche Mund und ihre blauen Augen. "Sie hat so wunderschöne blaue Augen. Ozeanblau, man kann in ihnen ertrinken." Vegeta schüttelte sich. "Nein, halt. Ich kann ... ich darf solche Gefühle nicht zulassen."  
  
Nun konnte er sich wieder etwas mehr konzentrieren, diesmal auf sein Training.  
  
Der restliche Tag verlief recht schnell, da Vegeta ja spät aufgestanden war. Nach dem Training nahm er noch eine Dusche und ging dann, um was zu essen, in die Küche, die er nach seiner Hungerattacke wie ein Schlachtfeld aussehend, verließ. [Typisch Vegeta] Bulma hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits gegessen, geduscht und lag auch schon in ihrem Bett. [Ob sie wohl schon träumt? Höhö.]  
  
KAPITEL 5: BULMAS TRAUM  
  
Einzelne Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Bulma wach. Verschlafen öffnete sie vorsichtig ein Auge, um sich zu orientieren. "Hm? Was ist das?" Sie lag in den Armen eines Mannes. *Yamchu? Nein!* Mit ihm war es ja schon länger vorbei. Oder vielleicht doch? Nein. Es war anders, als bei Yamchu. So viel sicherer, wärmer, geborgener. Langsam und vorsichtig löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und blickte in das Gesicht von ... "Vegeta?", stieß Bulma erschrocken aus. Wohl etwas zu laut, denn Vegeta öffnete die Augen, sah Bulma zärtlich an und küsste sie zwischen "Guten Morgen." und "Gut geschlafen?"  
  
"Ja, eigentlich sehr gut.", sagte Bulma, die das alles nicht glauben konnte. [Tut mir leid Bulma! Ist nur ein Traum!] Vegeta legte seine rechte Hand in Bulmas Nacken und zog sie langsam näher. "Ouch!" - "Hab ich dir weh getan?", fragte Vegeta besorgt. "Nein. Hm?"  
  
Bulma saß auf dem Fußboden, in ihrem Zimmer, allein. Sie war aus dem Bett gefallen. "Nur ein Traum?", fragte sie sich. "Schade. Er küsst gut, auch wenn es nur ein Traum war - ob er wohl wirklich auch so gut ... hm?" [Na, na! Bleib mal schön auf dem Teppich, mein Fräulein!] Bulma stand auf, zog sich an und ging frühstücken. Auf dem Weg in die Küche dachte sie über die Bedeutung des Traumes nach. *Vegeta, hm ... eigentlich sieht er total niedlich aus - Dass er stark ist, ist ja auch kein Nachteil. Wenn ich so denke, wie er in meinem Traum aussah. Mann, hat der Kerl Muskeln ...* [Willste vielleicht 'n Taschentuch, bevor du alles ansabberst?]  
  
KAPITEL 6: DIE SACHE MIT DEM HANDTUCH  
  
Bulma schlurfte noch sehr gedankenverloren durch die Gänge, als sie gegen etwas Hartes [...] lief. Sie sah auf und erblickte Vegeta, der auch nicht ganz auf der Höhe zu sein schien. "Tut mir leid, hab nicht aufgepasst.", presste Vegeta, zugegeben leicht verwirrt, hervor und verdrückte sich zum Training. Zurück ließ er eine völlig perplexe Bulma. "Hä? Hat der sich gerade entschuldigt?" Sie konnte es nicht recht fassen. *Vegeta entschuldigt sich bei mir! Was ist nur los mit ihm? Ob er krank ist?* Sie schob den Gedanken wieder ein wenig beiseite, ging frühstücken, dann wieder ihrer Arbeit nach. Plötzlich musste sie wieder an Vegeta denken. "Was er wohl gerade macht?" [Er denkt an dich!] "Was sie wohl gerade macht?" Vegeta konnte sich nicht länger aufs Training konzentrieren, also machte er Schluss für heute. "Zuerst unter die Dusche und dann noch was futtern." Schon war er auf dem Weg ins Bad.  
  
Bulma machte unterdessen das Abendessen fertig. In letzter Zeit kochte sie sehr gerne. [Vor allem für Vegeta?] Meistens aßen sie getrennt, aber heute hatte sie das Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft. Als sie mit den Vorbereitungen fertig war, machte sie sich auf den Weg Vegeta Bescheid zu sagen. Dieser war eben fertig mit Duschen und, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte [*ergötz*], auf dem Weg auf sein Zimmer, als ihm Bulma über den Weg lief. Sie wurde doch etwas rot, aber sie wollte von ihrem Plan "Abendessen x zwei", wie sie ihn liebevoll nannte, nicht abweichen.  
  
"Ähm, Essen ist fertig. Kommst du?", brachte Bulma nur stockend heraus. "Ich warte unten auf dich." Schon war sie wieder weg, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.  
  
"Sie wartet auf mich?", fragte sich Vegeta, "Ob das wieder ein Traum ist?" Er kniff sich in den Arm und als er keinen Schmerz spürte, dachte er, er sei noch am schlafen. "Na, dann kann ich ja wohl auch mit ihr zu Abend essen." Keine 2 Minuten brauchte Vegeta um sich etwas anzuziehen. Casual - mal was Anderes! *Und wenn es doch kein Traum ist? Es ist alles so normal, wie sonst immer auch - nur sie ... was soll's?!*  
  
Sie aßen gemeinsam zu Abend, Vegeta etwa 10 x so viel als Bulma, und unterhielten sich etwas. *Was ist los? Warum versuche ich eigentlich, mich mit ihr zu unterhalten? Wieso wollte sie mit mir zusammen essen? Ich versteh diese Frau nicht! Irgendwie hat sie sich verändert. Früher war sie viel zickiger, jetzt wirkt sie eher ...*  
  
So machte Vegeta sich seine Gedanken über Bulma und auch sie dachte etwas nach über den Typen, der sie die ganze Zeit anstarrte. *Ich sitze hier mit Vegeta und unterhalte mich mit ihm, [eigentlich denkst du ja nach!] Wahnsinn!* *Ich sollte ihr mal was Nettes sagen x grübel grübel x * "Du kochst sehr gut" - "D- danke" Bulma war jetzt total platt. *Ob ich vielleicht ...* Bulma rückte mit ihrem Stuhl etwas näher zu Vegeta. Sie kamen sich langsam näher und `ring` das Telefon läutete. *Mist, ausgerechnet jetzt!* *Puh, Glück gehabt!* Für Vegeta war es wohl 'ne Spur zu schnell gegangen.  
  
KAPITEL 7: UNERWÜNSCHTER ANRUFER  
  
"Ja? Hallo? ... Yamchu? Was willst du? ..." Knall. Bulma beförderte den Hörer besonders schwungvoll auf die Gabel. "Was war los?", wollte Vegeta wissen, aber Bulma antwortete nicht, sondern verzog sich schnurstracks auf ihr Zimmer. Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett, begann laut zu schluchzen und einzelne Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Vegeta saß noch immer etwas verdattert in der Küche. [Mann, geh ihr nach und tröste sie] "Ich sollte nachsehen, wie's ihr geht, dieser Yamchu ... grr" [Haste schnell gerafft ...]  
  
Kurz darauf war er schon bei Bulmas Zimmer angekommen. Er wollte klopfen, da er sie weinen hörte, aber weil die Tür einen Spalt offen war, trat er einfach so ein und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes.  
  
KAPITEL 8: BETTGEFLÜSTER  
  
Bulma schreckte hoch und als sie Vegeta sah, wischte sie sich schnell die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Vegeta wusste nicht genau, wie er sie trösten sollte. "Hör auf zu weinen!" [Klingt eher wie ein Befehl.] "Du bist hübscher, wenn du lächelst." Bulma zuckte zusammen, ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen, sie schluchzte einmal laut auf und lehnte sich mit ihrem Kopf an Vegetas Brust. Er brauchte eine Weile, aber dann legte er seinen Arm um Bulma. "Tränen passen nicht zu dir!" [... viel zu schade sind da mir, deine Augen, mein schönes Kind ... sing ...] Mit diesen Worten wischte Vegeta die letzte Träne von Bulmas Wange. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. [Na endlich! Mann, hat das lang gedauert!!!] Als sie sich wieder trennten, sah Bulma Vegeta an und fühlte sich seltsam berauscht. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn langsam näher zu sich - aber Vegeta blockte ab, löste sich aus Bulmas Umarmung und verschwand mit den Worten "Tut mir leid" aus ihrem Zimmer. Zurück blieb Bulma, total verwirrt. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und ließ eine Träne ihre Wange hinunterlaufen - dann wischte sie sie weg. "Ach Vegeta." Bulma berührte ungläubig ihre Lippen. *Er hat mich geküsst. Es war genau wie in meinem Traum. Es kribbelt überall ... Vegeta* Bulma umarmte ihren Polster, ließ sich zurück fallen, drückte das Kissen fest an ihr Herz und seufzte.  
  
KAPITEL 9: DIE GUTE FEE  
  
Vegeta hatte sich indessen in sein Zimmer begeben, er legte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Decke auf sein Bett und dachte nach. [Was ist los Vegeta?] "Keine Ahnung ... hä ... wer ist das?" [Kannst du mich hören?] "Ja, warum nicht? Wer bist du?" [Wer ich bin? *Hm, keine Ahnung, warum der mich jetzt hören kann, aber das nütz ich natürlich aus!* Na, ähm, ich bin deine gute Fee!] "Meine was? Du willst mich wohl verscheißern! Hast anscheinend keine Ahnung mit wem du`s hier zu tun hast!" [Vegeta, stolzer Prinz der Saiyajin, geboren 732 auf Vegeta-sei, 1. Besuch der Erde im Jahr 762, Kampf gegen Son Goku bzw. Kakarott, den du ver...] "He! Es reicht! Ich glaube dir! Wieso kann ich dich nicht sehen?" [Na, weil ich unsichtbar bin!] "Hast wohl im Witzkist'l geschlafen!" [Ne, hab einen Clown gefrühstückt! Aber Schluss mit den Scherzen, es geht hier um Wichtigeres. Ich habe nicht ohne Grund den Kontakt zu dir aufgenommen. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass du anscheinend ein paar Probleme damit hast, mit Bulma anzubandeln.] "ANZUWAS? Hast du mich etwa beobachtet?" [Nein, natürlich nicht! *Huch sind wir aber heute empfindlich* du hast mich doch gerufen *das war gut* Ich kann also genauso gut wieder verschwinden, was?] "Nein, warte! So hab ich das nicht gemeint! Tut mir leid! Ich bitte dich, hilf mir! Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!" [Na, geht doch! Also lass mal hören! Wo drückt der Schuh?] "Na ja, also, ähm. Ich glaube, ... ich ..." [Du hast dich verliebt?] "Na ja ..." [Hey, das ist ja großartig! Nur wo ist dann dein Problem?] "Also, ich kann mich ihr nicht so recht öffnen." [Verstehe, du hast Angst verletzt zu werden. Das ist doch natürlich und auch nicht weiter schlimm. Sie hat bestimmt auch etwas Angst.] "Da bin ich aber froh, dass ich da nicht der Einzige bin. Hast du eine Ahnung, was ich tun kann?" [Geh zu ihr! Sag ihr, was du für sie empfindest, aber vergiss nicht zu erwähnen, dass sie dich nicht bedrängen soll! Dann wird alles gut!] "Danke! Du hast mir sehr geholfen. Ich fühle mich schon viel besser!" [Ich tue, was ich kann. Wenn du mal wieder was brauchst, ruf nach mir! Ich hau jetzt ab und lass euch alleine! Ciao!] "Servus!" [*War natürlich nur ein Witz! Selbstverständlich bleib ich dran und verfolge aufgeregt weiter das Geschehen!*]  
  
KAPITEL 10: DIE 1. NACHT  
  
Tok Tok. "Vegeta! Darf ich reinkommen?", tönte es gedämpft von der anderen Seite der Tür. "Ja, komm rein." Langsam öffnete Bulma die Tür und trat in Vegetas Zimmer ein. "Ich wollte mit dir reden. Also, es tut mir leid. Ich hab dich total bedrängt - ich wollt echt keinen Druck ausüben. Es tut mir ehrlich leid."   
  
"Schon gut, Bulma. Ich war einfach nicht darauf gefasst, lass mir etwas Zeit." - "Klar." Bulma war unglaublich erleichtert. *Vegeta scheint es ernst zu nehmen!* "Also dann, gute Nacht - ich geh dann mal wieder auf mein Zimmer und ..." - "Warte du ... kannst hier schlafen, wenn du willst." *Hab ich das jetzt echt gesagt?* Bulma blieb das Herz stehen. "Okay", flüsterte sie und ging ganz langsam auf das Bett zu, es kam ihr vor, wie in Zeitlupe. Vegeta, indessen auf die Seite des Bettes gerutscht, hob die Decke an und bot Bulma ihren Liegeplatz dar. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und es dauerte nicht lange, da waren sie schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen bot sich folgendes Bild: Bulma lag mit dem Rücken zu Vegeta, der seine Arme eng um sie geschlungen und seinen Kopf auf ihren Hals gelegt hatte. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster auf Vegeta, der, wie immer einen leichten Schlaf habend, aufwachte. Er hob leicht seinen Kopf, sah Bulma lange an, neigte seinen Kopf wieder zurück und küsste sanft ihren Nacken. Er konnte, er wollte noch nicht aufstehen. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er nicht trainieren konnte. Er wollte dieses himmlische Gefühl auskosten und Bulma unter keinen Umständen wecken. Das war aber ohnehin unnötig, denn sie war schon seit geraumer Zeit wach. Sie spürte die starken Arme Vegetas, die sie sorglos und wohlbehütet schlafen ließen. Nach zwei weiteren Stunden friedlichen Zusammenseins hielt es Bulma nicht länger aus, sie strich sanft über Vegetas Arm, auf das dieser leicht schauderte. "Gut geschlafen?" - "Ja." Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung, drehte sich um, hauchte Vegeta einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen aus seinem Zimmer. Vegeta sah ihr nach und grinste. "Danke!" [Gern geschehen!]  
  
KAPITEL 11: EINE ART OKONOMIYAKI - BATTLE  
  
Vegeta stand auf, zog sich um und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo er Bulma vermutete. Was er nicht wissen konnte, war, dass sie zuerst eine kalte Dusche nahm, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. So wird es wohl kaum verwundern, dass Vegeta die Küche leer vorfand. "Wo sie wohl ist?", fragte er sich, ehe er anfing etwas für das Frühstück vorzubereiten. [Richtig gelesen! Vegeta macht Frühstück für Bulma, genauer gesagt: Pfannkuchen, was anderes kann er nicht.]  
  
Bulma staunte nicht schlecht, als sie, fertig mit Duschen, in die Küche trat und ein leicht bekleckerter Vegeta sie aufforderte, sich zu setzen. Sie leistete natürlich folge und zusammen ließen sie sich das Frühstück schmecken [Na ja, war ja eigentlich schon Mittag]. *Wahnsinn! Richtig lecker. Wusste gar nicht, dass der kochen kann. Ich kann das alles ja gar nicht glauben.* "Seit wann kannst du so leckere Pfannkuchen machen?" - "Das hab ich mir von dir abgeschaut!", erwiderte Vegeta und setzte sein übliches Grinsen auf [kawaiiiiii] "Sind dir super gelungen." - "Danke für das Kompliment." Mit diesen Worten gab Vegeta Bulma einen Kuss, den sie nach einer kurzen Perplex-Phase erwiderte. Als sie sich wieder trennten, meinte Bulma schnell, dass sie sich nun an ihre Arbeit machen müsste. "Und ich geh dann mal trainieren."  
  
Die beiden verließen die Küche und jeder ging seiner Tagesbeschäftigung nach.  
  
[Schaun wir mal zuerst, was Bulma so macht - schleich] Bulma saß in ihrem Arbeitszimmer und grübelte. Sie versuchte zwar über ihre neueste Erfindung, ein Ring, der die Auraortung zu unterdrücken vermochte, nachzudenken, aber sie schweifte dauernd ab. Sie steckte sich den Ring an den Finger, drehte ihn herum, zog ihn wieder ab. *Ich glaub mich hat's tatsächlich erwischt. Ich bin verliebt - verliebt in Vegeta! Ob er genauso empfindet? [Tut er!] Am liebsten würde ich ja gleich zu ihm gehen, aber Vegeta beim Training stören? Na ja, lieber nicht.* [Bulma, wenn du wüsstest. Mal sehn, was Vegeta so macht] Er war im GR und trainierte bei 150G. Blitze und Feuerkugeln sausten durch die Luft, doch wenn man genau hinsah, erkannte man, dass Vegeta nicht wirklich konzentriert war. Immerhin flogen die Kibälle mit nur [...] einfacher Lichtgeschwindigkeit - für Vegeta richtig langsam. [He! C = 299.792,458 km/s!!! Das musst du erst mal selbst hinkriegen!]  
  
KAPITEL 12: DAS HEIßE SCHAUMBAD  
  
Es war inzwischen 20 Uhr. Bulma konnte sich nicht länger konzentrieren [?]. Das Problem mit dem Anti-Aura-Ring, es ließen sich nur schwache Energien neutralisieren, schien heute für sie unlösbar. Also ließ sie es bleiben und beschloss erst mal was zu essen, denn sie hatte großen Hunger. Den Ring aber ließ sie an ihrem Finger. Leise summend ging sie in die Küche und fing an das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Sie brauchte knapp eine halbe Stunde, dann stillte sie ihren Hunger und stellte Vegetas Essen zur Seite. "So, jetzt nehme ich ein Bad", damit machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Dort angekommen ließ sie heißes Wasser in die Wanne laufen, nicht ohne vorher die halbe Flasche Badeschaum hineingegossen zu haben. Danach begab sie sich auf ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich ihrer Kleidungsstücke entledigte, schnell einen seidenen Bademantel überzog und sich aus dem Wäscheschrank ein frisches Nachthemd suchte.  
  
Unterdessen war Vegeta bereits in der Küche gewesen und hatte das Essen, das für ihn bereitstand, verputzt. Danach wollte er duschen und ins Bett gehen. Auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer bemerkte er, dass er Bulmas Aura nicht orten konnte. *Ob sie wohl ausgegangen ist?* Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf trat er ins Bad und sah dann natürlich das einlaufende Badewasser. *Tst ... Bulma* Er dachte, dass sie wohl noch etwas verwirrt sein musste und da er das Wasser nicht ungenutzt auslassen wollte, entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung [Ausziehn! Ausziehn! Kreisch!] und stieg in die Wanne. Obwohl der Schaum ihn doch etwas störte, genoss er das heiße Wasser auf seiner Haut. Da er den Hahn noch nicht abgedreht hatte und somit das Wasser rauschte und plätscherte, konnte er nicht hören, wie sich Bulma, noch immer den Ring tragend, näherte. Nichts ahnend, was sie im Bad erwartete, drückte sie die Klinke herunter und stieß die Tür auf. Schon als sie im Türbogen stand, setzte ihr Herzschlag für einige Sekunden aus.  
  
[Ganz ruhig atmen, Bulma! Ein und aus! Gut so!]Sie starrte mit großen Augen und offenem Mund zu Vegeta, dem etwas Röte ins Gesicht stieg. "Ich dachte, du wärst ausgegangen und hättest das Wasser vergessen, deswegen ... also ...", stammelte Vegeta sichtlich nervös. Bulma zog den Ring vom Finger und sagte leise: "neue Erfindung ..." Nun konnte Vegeta wieder ihre Aura fühlen. "Klasse, du bist eben ein Genie!" Bulma grinste leicht verlegen, aber sie konnte einfach nicht aus dem Bad gehen. "Das ist mein Badewasser und mein Schaum!", meinte sie leicht trotzig. *Ganz ruhig Vegeta! Also, was tun? Na ja, was ist schon dabei?* "In der Wanne ist noch genug Platz - du kannst ja auch reinsteigen!"  
  
*Wow - Das hatte ich zwar gehofft, aber nicht wirklich erwartet.* "Okay." Damit schloss sie die Tür und sperrte ab. Danach öffnete sie ihren Bademantel und streifte ihn über ihren Rücken ab. Vegeta stockte der Atem. *Mann, die traut sich was! Sie ist perfekt!* Die Erinnerungen an seinen Traum deckten sich mit der Realität 1:1.  
  
Platsch. Schon war Bulma in die Wanne gehüpft. Sie lächelte Vegeta verführerisch an. *Oh Mann, ich bin verloren! Ich kann ihr nicht widerstehen!*  
  
Bulma drehte ihm den Rücken zu und setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel. [Ich würde ja so gerne mit dir tauschen, Bulma!] Vegeta legte seine Arme um ihren Bauch, zog sie noch ein Stück näher zu sich und küsste sanft ihren Hals und ihren Nacken. Bulma fühlte wieder dieses Kribbeln in der Bauchgegend, aber sie war nicht die einzige. Auch Vegeta wurde zunehmend aufgeregter. Sie hob ihre Arme, fasste Vegetas Kopf, zog ihn näher und küsste ihn. [Das sieht gefährlich aus!] Da sich Bulmas Hals tatsächlich mit Schmerzen bemerkbar machte, löste sie sich etwas, drehte sich um 180° und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie strahlte eine unglaubliche Ruhe aus, die Vegetas Vorbehalte wegschwemmten.  
  
"Willst du?", fragte er sie zaghaft. Bulma lächelte nur. "Ich meine, willst du .... mit mir ..." Sie legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, zog ihre Hand wieder zurück und gab ihm einen Kuss, bevor sie aus der Wanne stieg und sich ein Handtuch umwickelte. Nun war es an Vegeta. Schnell knotete er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte. "Du hast sogar gewartet." - "Klar, dich aus der Wanne raussteigend - das wollte ich mir unter keinen Umständen entgehen lassen!" Daraufhin strich sie ihm zärtlich über die Wange und küsste ihn, seine Gegenreaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Er hob sie auf die Arme und trug sie auf ihr Zimmer, das näher am Bad lag als seines.  
  
KAPITEL 13: LIEBESBEWEIS  
  
Ganz sanft ließ Vegeta Bulma auf das Bett gleiten und legte sich neben sie. Zärtlich strich er ihre Haare hinter ihr Ohr und küsste ihre Wange, ihren Hals und wanderte aufreizend langsam weiter abwärts bis zum Ansatz des Handtuchs. Vorsichtig zupfte er es ein wenig weiter nach unten. Bulma schauderte leicht. "Ist dir kalt?" - "Mhm." - "Ich kann dich ja wärmen!" Mit diesen Worten öffnete Vegeta das Duschtuch und Bulma warf es seitlich weg. "Jetzt deins!" Und schon hatte sie den Knoten von seinem Handtuch gelöst und es quer durchs Zimmer geworfen. Vegeta zog die Decke, die zu ihren Füssen lag, über sie, presste sie mit seinen starken [schnief] Armen an sich und versank in einen innigen Kuss mit ihr. Als sie sich heftig atmend wieder trennten, sah Vegeta Bulma tief in die Augen. Noch nie zuvor war er von solchen Gefühlen geleitet worden. Er liebte sie und er wollte sie, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Vegeta konnte in Bulmas Augen lesen. Sie empfand wohl genauso. Er fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand langsam ihre Konturen nach, angefangen bei ihrem Hals, weiter über ihre schmalen Schultern, vorbei an ihrer Hüfte bis zu ihrem Schenkel, den er nun leicht anhob. Er vergewisserte sich mit einem letzten Blick in ihre Augen, ob sie bereit war, senkte seine Lippen auf ihren Mund und glitt behutsam zwischen ihre Beine. Dann fing er an sich zuerst langsam aber immer schneller werdend in ihr zu bewegen. Bulma stöhnte auf, sie hatte keinen Schmerz beim Eindringen verspürt und hatte seltsamerweise auch keine Angst gehabt. Leises Keuchen erfüllte die Luft. Das Liebesspiel der beiden wurde immer stürmischer und nach kurzer Zeit näherten sie sich dem Höhepunkt der Extase. Nach dem eigentlichen Akt, beglückte Vegeta Bulma noch mit einer Unzahl von Küssen. Sie wiederum liebkoste Vegetas Brust, er lag mittlerweile auf dem Rücken, und wanderte weiter aufwärts bis zu seinem Hals, wo sie sich regelrecht festsog um ihm einen Kussmond [= Knutschfleck] zu verpassen. [armer Vegeta] Nach weiteren Küssen und Beweisen ihrer Zuneigung, kuschelte sich Bulma ganz eng an Vegeta, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust *Wie sein Herz schlägt - gleichmäßig, beruhigend, unbeirrt ...* und schlief erschöpft aber glücklich ein. Vegeta aber war noch wach, er streichelte ihren Kopf und musste lächeln. *Wie sie hier liegt. Ein vertrautes Gefühl.* "Ich liebe dich, Bulma", flüsterte er leise und schloss die Augen.  
  
Einige Stunden später ging schon wieder die Sonne auf und man konnte die ersten Vögel zwitschern hören. Verschlafen blinzelte Bulma und erblickte Vegeta, der sie zaghaft anzulächeln versuchte. [träum] "Gut geschlafen?" *Was für eine Frage! In deinen Armen [blanker Neid!]* "Danke, sehr gut! ... Danke!" - "Wofür danke?" - "Danke, dass es dich gibt." Mit diesen Worten zog sich Bulma ihren seidenen Bademantel an [He, war der nicht im Bad?], gab Vegeta einen Kuss auf die Stirn, sagte: "Ich liebe dich" und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
KAPITEL 14: NACHHILFE   
  
"Ich liebe dich", hallte es in seinem Kopf nach. *Sie liebt mich? Sie liebt mich?* Vegeta konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. *Ich muss es ihr gestehen. ‚Ich liebe dich', das ist doch leicht gesagt (Ja, ist nicht von mir!)!* Mit diesem Vorsatz begab er sich auf den Weg in die Küche. [natürlich angezogen] Diesmal konnte er ihre Aura fühlen. *Ihre Aura fühlen. Hm. Gestern trug sie doch diesen "Anti-Aura-Ring". Ein Ring. Ich hab da doch einmal etwas aufgeschnappt, dass ein Ring als Beweis der Liebe gilt. Das ist es! Ich werde ihr einen Ring besorgen! Aber wo bekomm ich so was her?* Vegeta blieb mitten im Flur stehen und grübelte. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an die Worte der guten Fee ‚Wenn du mich brauchst, ruf mich!' "O-okay. Ähm. Gute Fee? Hörst du mich? Ich bräuchte einen Rat!" [Was willst du?] "Ich, also, ich möchte Bulma meine Liebe beweisen und ihr einen Ring schenken." [Das ist ja großartig! Wo liegt das Problem?] "Nun ja, wo bekomm ich einen her? Ich hab von so was ja keine Ahnung!" [Hm. Das ist allerdings ein Problem. Und ich bin auch nicht qualifiziert, dir da weiterzuhelfen. Tut mir leid!] "Was? Was ... was soll ich dann jetzt tun?" [Keine Panik, es gibt jemanden, der dir 100%ig weiterhelfen kann. Er kennt sich in solchen Dingen aus!] "Aha! Und wer soll das sein? Vielleicht Aphrodite, die Göttin der Liebe, oder was?" [Hahahahahha. Guter Witz! Nein! Sie gehört zu den Olympiaden und kümmert sich um wichtigere Dinge. Haha. Nein, also wirklich! Der, den ich meine, ist dir näher, als du denkst.] "Nun mach schon, spann mich nicht auf die Folter!" [Schon gut, ich meine ... Son Goku] "Hä? Das soll wohl ein Witz sein! Ich soll Kakarott? NIEMALS! Bei dir tickt's wohl nicht ganz richtig?!" [He! Calm down! Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit! Du musst wohl oder übel über deinen Schatten springen müssen, um deine Liebste glücklich zu machen. Oder hast du dir die Sache mit Bulma inzwischen anders überlegt? Hä?] "Nein! Natürlich nicht! Also Kakarott - na meinetwegen." [Gut, ich verzieh mich wieder, hab schließlich noch andere Schützlinge!] "Und tschüß." [*war nur ein Witz - höhö*]  
  
Vegetas gute Laune hatte sich etwas verschlechtert, aber als er Bulmas Aura spürte, fühlte er sich wieder beflügelt und begab sich schnellen Schrittes in ihre Richtung, also Richtung Küche. *Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich* Als er in der Küche eintraf, hatte Bulma bereits das Frühstück fertig. "Du kommst genau richtig. Toast und Rührei. Du kannst dich schon mal setzen." Sie frühstückten zusammen und unterhielten sich ein wenig. Eigentlich redete nur Bulma und Vegeta versuchte ihr, seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Doch jedes Mal kniff er. [He! So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht!] Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, Bulma den Tisch abgeräumt hatte und gerade die Küche verlassen wollte, fasste er all seinen Mut zusammen: "Ich liebe dich." Bulma drehte sich noch einmal um, gab Vegeta einen leichten Kuss und sagte, ehe sie durch die Tür verschwand, "ich weiß."  
  
*Sie wusste es? Hm. Klar! Sie ist ja ein helles Köpfchen. Meine Bulma.* Er fühlte sich sehr erleichtert, aber das sollte nur solange dauern, bis er schließlich wieder an den Ring denken musste. *Dann bring ich es mal schnell hinter mich.* Also machte sich Vegeta auf den Weg zu Son Goku, nicht ohne zuvor noch eine Nachricht für Bulma am Küchentisch zu hinterlegen.  
  
"Musste kurz weg. Bin bald zurück."  
  
KAPITEL 15: DER 2. RING  
  
Kurze Zeit später landete Vegeta vor Son Gokus Haus. Er klopfte laut an und rief nach Kakarott, der auch kurz darauf in der Tür erschien und Vegeta nach dem Grund für seinen Besuch fragte. "Um eins mal klarzustellen. Ich kann dich nicht leiden, Kakarott. Ich brauche aber jetzt deine Hilfe also lass uns, nur für so lange wie unbedingt nötig versteht sich, Waffenstillstand schließen, verstanden?" - "He Vegeta, wie wär's mit Luftholen? Komm doch erst mal rein!" - "Nein! Ich muss allein mit dir sprechen." - "Keine Sorge, Chichi ist einkaufen und Son Gohan ist bei Piccolo, also sturmfreie Bude." Son Goku grinste Vegeta an. *Warum muss ich mich mit so einem Idioten abgeben?* Widerwillig betrat Vegeta das Haus und begann Son Goku von seinem Problem zu berichten. Dieser lauschte andächtig und als Vegeta fertig war, überlegte er kurz wo es denn hübsche Ringe zu kaufen gäbe. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass im Juwelier ‚Osa P.' [Konnte nicht widerstehen] eine besondere Aktion lief: Wer den höchsten Wert beim Schlagkraftmesser erzielte, bekam einen Verlobungsring völlig kostenlos.  
  
"Das wär doch genau das Richtige für dich, oder nicht?" Vegeta war schnell überzeugt und so begab er sich auf den Weg zu dem Juwelier, denn die Aktion lief nur noch knapp 20 Minuten. "Nun ja, massig Zeit." Als er vor dem Geschäft ankam, herrschte noch reges Treiben vor dem Messgerät. Nach und nach wurden es weniger Leute. Und als Vegeta an der Reihe war [er war der Letzte], wurde eigentlich schon ein anderer [schlappe 880 Punkte] für den Sieger gehalten. "Pling. 1.000 Punkte [Vegeta hatte sich natürlich unheimlich zurückhalten müssen] die Höchstpunkteanzahl! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Sie haben gewonnen!" - "Ja ja, geben Sie mir den schönsten Ring, den Sie dahaben, dass ich wieder den Abflug machen kann." - "Ähm ja. Hm. Wir haben hier 2 äußerst schöne Exemplare, beide reich verziert, mit Diamanten bestückt. Der einzige Unterschied ist der Stein in der Mitte. Der hier hat einen weiteren eingefassten Diamanten, dieser einen Saphir, welchen hätten Sie gerne?" - "Ich nehm den Blauen da!" - Grap - "Auf Wiedersehen! Guten Flug!" *Der passt gut zu ihren ozeanblauen Augen ...* Beim Gedanken an Bulma, flog Vegeta noch eine Spur schneller zur C.C.. Dort angekommen, wollte er sich sofort zu Bulma begeben. Doch er konnte ihre Aura nicht orten. *Entweder ist sie jetzt wirklich nicht hier oder sie trägt wieder den Ring.* Vegeta machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche, dort konnte er keine Notiz finden, also dachte er, sie sei noch im Haus. Dann versuchte er Bulma aufzuspüren. Er klapperte alles ab: ihre Arbeitsräume, ihr Zimmer, er sah sogar im GR nach, nirgends konnte Vegeta sie finden. *Ach ja, im Wohnzimmer hab ich ja noch nicht nachgesehen! Dann mal los.* Gedacht, getan. Vegeta öffnete die Tür ins Wohnzimmer und da lag sie. *Sie ist vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen.* Er trat näher und deckte sie zu, da fiel sein Blick auf den Anti-Aura-Ring an ihrem Finger. Er betrachtete ihn genau und musste lächeln, als er sich vorstellte, wie wohl sein Ring an ihrem Finger aussehen würde. Er streichelte ihr über die Wange, dann schaltete er den Fernseher aus und verließ leise das Zimmer. "Dann werden wir wohl wieder den GR besuchen." Bevor er sich aber auf den Weg zum Training machte, versteckte er noch schnell den Ring in seinem Zimmer. Trotz der Zeit, die er in die Entwicklung seiner Beziehung steckte, kam er gut voran mit dem Training, bald würde er die Grenzen eines Saiyajin überwunden haben.  
  
Als Bulma aufwachte, war es gegen 17 Uhr. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern den Fernseher ausgeknipst zu haben. *Ob Vegeta mich zugedeckt hat?* Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach Vegeta und fand ihn ziemlich schnell im GR. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er trainierte und da sie den Ring trug, bemerkte Vegeta sie nicht. *Vegeta. Wo du wohl warst? Ich mach jetzt mal das Essen. Lecker!* Leise summend ging sie in die Küche und zauberte ein delikates Abendessen.  
  
KAPITEL 16: KEINE FRAGE! DAS HAT SIE UMGEWORFEN  
  
Vegeta brach um 18 Uhr das Training ab, nahm schnell eine Dusche und holte sich noch den Ring aus seinem Zimmer. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte, dass er doch auch ganz gut aussehen konnte, wenn er nur wollte. Er trug jetzt eine marinefarbene Hose und ein mittelblaues Hemd. Er wollte zuerst sogar noch eine Krawatte tragen aber "sonst merkt sie noch was." Und wieder huschte ein Grinsen über seine Züge. [In Wirklichkeit wusste er einfach nicht, wie man das Ding zubekam ...]  
  
Vegeta beeilte sich in die Küche, blieb vor der Tür noch kurz stehen, überprüfte, ob der Ring noch in der Hosentasche war und trat langsam in den Raum ein. Bulma saß unterdessen bereits am Tisch. "Tut mir leid! Ich hab nicht gewartet! Ich war am Verhungern! Aber setz dich doch, es ist noch genug da!" Vegeta nahm Platz und begann zu essen. "Bulma?" - "Ja?" - "Ähm, weißt du, ich hab ..." Domp. Vegeta brach ab, denn Bulma war indes aufgestanden und hatte dabei den Stuhl umgeworfen. Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an. *Weiß sie etwa, was ich sie fragen will?* "Ich ... ich", stammelte Bulma, kippte zur Seite und landete unsanft auf dem Küchenboden. "Bulma!" Vegeta sprang vom Stuhl auf und kniete sich neben sie. "Was hast du?" - "Ich ... uuhh" Weiter kam sie nicht, sie hielt sich krampfhaft ihren Bauch und verlor das Bewusstsein. Vegeta hob sie vorsichtig hoch und brachte sie im Flug auf ihr Zimmer, wo er sie auf das weiße Laken bettete. Er deckte sie zu, legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn und stellte fest, dass sie anscheinend kein Fieber hatte. Daraufhin legte er sich, ebenfalls mit seinen Klamotten zu Bulma ins Bett, schloss seine Arme um sie und schlief bald darauf ein.  
  
KAPITEL 17: EIN NEUES LEBEN  
  
Am nächsten Morgen schreckte Vegeta auf. Bulma lag nicht mehr neben ihm. Gerade als er losgehen wollte, um sie zu suchen, ging die Tür auf und Bulma kam herein. Sie war kreidebleich im Gesicht und zitterte am ganzen Körper. "Was hast du? Ist dir nicht gut?", fragte Vegeta fürsorglich. "Ich hab wohl was Schlechtes gegessen." - "Ich hab dasselbe gegessen", gab Vegeta zu Bedenken. "Ja, aber du hast auch einen stärkeren Magen, als ich!" - "Hm. Leg dich lieber noch mal hin." Ohne Widerworte kroch Bulma unter die Decke und war sogleich eingeschlummert. Vegeta verließ das Zimmer, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass er den Ring nicht verloren hatte. Nun verzog er sich auf sein Zimmer, versteckte das Schmuckstück, zog sich seinen Trainingsanzug an und machte sich auf den Weg zum GR.  
  
Zur Mittagszeit machte er eine Pause, bereitete ein paar Pfannkuchen für Bulma zu [Wie bereits erwähnt, was anderes kann er nicht.] und brachte sie auf ihr Zimmer. Bulma war seit kurzer Zeit wach, fühlte sich auch schon viel besser und als Vegeta ihr die Pfannkuchen brachte, war sie freudig überrascht. "Danke, mein Schatz!", strahlte sie ihn an. "Dir geht's also wieder besser!?" *Da bin ich ja froh.*  
  
Vegeta beschloss Bulma den Ring erst am Abend zu geben. Der Rest des Tages verlief wie gehabt: Vegeta trainierte und Bulma arbeitete an ihren Erfindungen weiter.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen wurde Vegeta etwas nervös. *Nun mach schon! Gib ihr endlich den Ring!* "Ich geh jetzt ins Bett", meinte Bulma plötzlich, "kommst du auch gleich?" *Jetzt oder nie, mach endlich!* "Ähm. Warte Bulma. Ich wollte dir noch was geben." *Ein Geschenk? Er hat mir noch nie was geschenkt!* Vegeta ging einen Schritt näher zu Bulma, zog die Schatulle mit dem Ring aus seiner Tasche und öffnete das Schächtelchen. Bulma war baff. Mit vielem hätte sie gerechnet, aber damit? Nein! Sie starrte den Ring ungläubig an. Jetzt verwandelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck in ein Lächeln, sie nickte leicht und umarmte Vegeta stürmisch. "Warte! Nicht so schnell! Ich bin ja noch gar nicht fertig." Er nahm Bulmas Hand, steckte den Ring an ihren Finger und fragte ganz förmlich: "Ähm, willst du ... na ja, willst du meine Frau werden, Bulma?" - "Ja, natürlich!" Sie warf sich Vegeta förmlich um den Hals und küsste ihn überschwänglich. Er verlor dadurch das Gleichgewicht, stolperte rückwärts und landete, mit Bulma im Arm, auf dem Boden. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und verbrachten die Nacht miteinander. [Nicht auf dem Küchenboden!]  
  
In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen schliefen sie abwechselnd in Bulmas und Vegetas Zimmer. Doch das war nicht das Einzige, was sich einstellte, auch Bulmas morgendliche Übelkeit bekam eine gewisse Routine und eines Morgens, als sie übrigens bereits 5 Tage überfällig war, erhärtete sich ihr Verdacht. *Ich bin schwanger!* Doch bei der Vermutung konnte sie es nicht belassen. Erst als ihr ihr Gynäkologe die Schwangerschaft [Sie war in der 6. Woche] bestätigte, war es ohne Zweifel. *Ein Baby! Wahnsinn! Was Vegeta wohl dazu sagt?* Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und musste lächeln. Ob es Einbildung war oder nicht, in diesem Augenblick konnte sie deutlich einen Tritt spüren. *Ob es wohl ein Junge wird?* Als Bulma wieder in der C.C. eintraf, war es soeben Mittag geworden und Vegeta gerade auf dem Weg in die Küche, als sie sich über den Weg liefen. "Wo warst du denn?", wollte er wissen. Bulma entgegnete ihm, dass er es erst am Abend erfahren würde und verschwand auf ihr Zimmer.  
  
*Ich erfahr es am Abend? Wo sie wohl war? Heimlichtuerei? grummel *  
  
Vegetas Gedanken kreisten auch um die bevorstehende Hochzeit. *Ich werde wohl oder übel noch mal zu Kakarott müssen*, dachte er mutlos. *Aber sicher nicht heute.* So begab er sich wieder zum Training.  
  
Um ca. 20 Uhr aßen Bulma und Vegeta gemeinsam zu Abend. Die Unterhaltung stockte etwas, Bulma versuchte ihm ihre Nachricht beizubringen und Vegeta wartete angespannt auf die ‚Neuigkeit', was auch immer es sein sollte. *Jetzt sag es ihm einfach! 1, 2, 3 und* Bulma stand auf, stellte sich genau neben Vegeta hin, legte seine rechte Hand auf ihren Bauch und sagte: "Ich ... ich bin schwanger." Er sah sie an und wirkte etwas entgeistert. "Was sagst du dazu?" - "Du bist was?" - "Schwanger." Vegeta war noch immer ein Fragezeichen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Erst jetzt kam Bulma in den Sinn, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht daher rührte, dass er geschockt war, sondern, dass er ganz einfach den Sinn ihrer Worte nicht erfassen konnte. "Was soll das heißen - schwanger?" Bulma sah ihm ganz ruhig in die Augen und erklärte: "Es bedeutet, dass ich ... dass wir ein Baby bekommen. Du wirst Papa."  
  
Stille. Man hätte wohl eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Vegeta musste nachdenken, aber alleine. So ging er, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, auf sein Zimmer, legte sich auf sein Bett und fing an zu grübeln. *Ein Baby? Ich und Vater?* So machte er sich seine Gedanken bis tief in die Nacht.  
  
Bulma war indessen auch ins Bett gegangen. *Wie kann er mir das nur antun? Will er das Kind etwa nicht?* Leise weinte sie sich in den Schlaf.  
  
Plötzlich, es war inzwischen bestimmt 4 Uhr morgens, war es Vegeta ganz klar geworden. "Natürlich will ich das Kind. Das Baby und Bulma! Wieso hab ich nur so lange gebraucht, es zu begreifen?" [Keine Ahnung!] Er stand auf, ging zielstrebig in Bulmas Zimmer und kroch zu ihr ins Bett. Mit seiner rechten Hand streichelte er ihren Bauch und schlief beruhigt ein.  
  
KAPITEL 18: TRAUTES HEIM - GLÜCK KEHR EIN!  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Bulma recht spät, um ca. 10 Uhr. Etwas überrascht aber unendlich glücklich stellte sie fest, dass Vegeta zu ihr gekommen war. Er hielt noch immer seine Hand schützend über Bulmas Bauch. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie weinte ein paar Tränen des Glücks. *Vegeta, ich wusste es!* Sie betrachtete den Verlobungsring und strich dann über Vegetas Hand. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ daraufhin das Zimmer. Vegeta schlief aber noch. Als er kurz darauf erwachte und das Bett leer vorfand, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Bulma. Er fand sie kurz darauf in der Küche. [Er konnte sie ja orten, schließlich hatte sie den Anti-Aura-Ring gegen seinen Verlobungsring ausgetauscht ©]  
  
*Ob sie sauer ist?* Bulma begrüßte Vegeta mit einem Lächeln. *Anscheinend nicht!* "Ich bin glücklich", sagte Bulma unerwartet, "und du?" - "Ob ich glücklich bin?" *Warum fragt sie mich das jetzt? Hm. Ich fühle nicht mehr diese Leere in mir und auch mein kaltes Herz wurde von ihrer Wärme erfüllt. Glücklich? Nennt man das so? Ja. Dann bin ich glücklich.* "Mhm." Damit gab Vegeta Bulma einen Kuss. "Du, Vegeta? Wegen der Hochzeit, hm, wie wär's mit diesem Samstag?" - "Von mir aus. Aber das wird etwas knapp!" - "Ich halt mich ran. Ich frage Chichi, ob sie mir bei den Vorbereitungen hilft." *Und ich werde wieder mal Kakarott zu Rate ziehen müssen - grummel.*  
  
So trennten sie sich und Chichi und Bulma fingen an alle Dinge einzukaufen, die man bei einer Hochzeitsfeier, die natürlich in der C.C. stattfinden würde, so brauchte. Vegeta aber war ein schwereres Los zuteil geworden. Er musste zum 2. Mal seinen Rivalen um Hilfe bitten. *Reiß dich zusammen! Tu's für Bulma!* Schon machte er sich auf den Weg zu Son Goku und traf diesen, zum Glück, allein zu Hause an. Dieser freute sich natürlich, dass Vegeta ihn um Hilfe bat.  
  
"Gib's zu", meinte Son Goku mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, "du magst mich!" Vegeta drehte sich um und machte sich auf zur Flucht, doch Son Goku konnte ihn beschwichtigen. "Nur ein Scherz!" *Warum ich? Wo bist du, wenn ich dich wirklich brauche?* [Ich fühle mit dir, Vegeta! Aber da musst du jetzt allein durch. Zähne zusammenbeißen und geht schon!]  
  
Son Goku erzählte ihm, wie es bei seiner Hochzeit so vor sich gegangen war. Vegeta versuchte unterdessen krampfhaft sich nicht vorzustellen wie Son Goku und Chichi sich küssten *Iiih! Igitt! Das ist ja widerlich!* "Bist du noch da, Vegeta?" - "Ja, ja, ich hör dir eh aufmerksam zu! Also weiter im Text!" Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und bevor sich Vegeta wieder auf den Rückflug machte, erwähnte er noch so nebenbei, dass Son Goku und Co auch zur Hochzeit eingeladen seien. "Bulma hat mich dazu gezwungen, also bilde dir bloß nichts drauf ein!" Und weg war er.  
  
Derweil konnte Chichi noch immer nicht glauben, dass Bulma und Vegeta jetzt wirklich heiraten würden. [Son Goku wusste ja von dem Verlobungsring, aber Vegeta hatte ihn bei seinem Leben schwören lassen, niemandem, vor allem nicht Chichi, davon zu erzählen.]  
  
Nachdem die beiden Frauen ihren Einkauf beendet, und das Aufgebot in der Pfarre neben der C.C. bestellt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.  
  
KAPITEL 19: HOCHZEITSGLOCKEN (ENDE)  
  
Die restlichen Tage vergingen wie im Flug und als Vegeta und Bulma am Samstag Morgen erwachten, wussten wohl beide nur zu gut, was heute für ein Tag war. Es lag eine seltsame Stimmung in der Luft, eine Kombination aus Vorfreude, Aufregung und verzweifeltem Bangen, dass ja alles gut gehen möge.  
  
Die letzten Stunden vor der Trauung durchlief Vegeta wie in Trance. Er nahm ein Bad und zog sich anschließend den Anzug an, den Bulma mitgebracht hatte. Er war schwarz, ganz nach seinem Geschmack, und wirkte sehr edel. Der Anzug verwandelte den Mann, der ihn trug, er verlieh ihm eine Sicherheit, die ihm zeigte, dass alles gut gehen würde. [schnief. Bin ja froh, dass du so glücklich bist - tränenunterdrück - schaun wir mal, was Bulma so treibt.]  
  
Bulma stand in ihrem Zimmer, bereits in ihrem Hochzeitskleid. Es war weiß mit hellblauem Auslauf am Saum. Die vordere Partie des Kleides war reich mit Perlen bestickt und der Schleier fiel luftig über ihre schulterlangen, aber hochgesteckten, mit Blumen bestückten Haare. Chichi, die von Bulma zur Brautjungfer ernannt wurde, zupfte hier und dort das Kleid zurecht und schluchzte: "wie eine Prinzessin." [Ist sie ja dann auch - oder nicht?]  
  
Plötzlich ertönte die Orgel - es war soweit. Vegeta war bereits beim Altar und wartete ungeduldig auf die Braut.  
  
"Aaah", ertönte es wie aus einem Mund, als Bulma den Saal betrat, und auch Vegeta gefiel, was er sah, aber er war kein bisschen aufgeregt. Seine Nervosität, falls überhaupt vorhanden, war wie weggeblasen.  
  
Bulma stand nun schon direkt neben Vegeta und der Pfarrer begann mit der Hochzeitszeremonie. Leicht angespannt warteten die beiden geduldig, bis sie ihren Text aufzusagen hatten. "räusper - Also wollen Sie, Vegeta, die hier anwesende Bulma Briefs zur Frau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?" - "Ja, natürlich." Vegeta fühlte sich nun noch leichter als zuvor schon. Während er sich schon innerlich darauf vorbereitete ‚die Braut zu küssen', wurde Bulma vom Pfarrer die selbe Antwort abverlangt. *Ja, ich will*, hörte Vegeta sie schon sagen. Doch es hörte sich eher an wie: "Nein." *Nein?* Der arme Vegeta fiel aus allen Wolken und landete auf dem harten Boden der Realität. *Sie hat nein gesagt? Das kann nicht wahr sein! Warum, wieso, weshalb?* In seinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. "Nein!", wiederholte er. "Wieso nicht?", fragte der Pfarrer überrascht. "Wieso was nicht?", konterte Vegeta. "Du sollst die Braut küssen", zischte ihm Bulma zu. "Nein." *Schon wieder!* "Nein, Son Goku, jetzt bekommst du nichts zu essen. Warte gefälligst, bis wir hier fertig sind!" *Hä? Das ist ja die Stimme von Chichi ... ha ... ha ...* Sichtlich erleichtert über die Lösung des Rätsels, lüftete Vegeta Bulmas Schleier, umfasste ihre Taille, zog sie ein Stück näher und küsste sie, vor den Augen der Gäste, bei denen in diesem Augenblick tosender Beifall ausbrach.  
  
"Lang lebe das glückliche Paar - es lebe hoch!" [Ja, ja, von mir auch alles Gute!]  
  
In der C.C. wurde bis spät in die Nacht gefeiert und ihre Hochzeitsnacht verbrachte das frischvermählte Pärchen auf einer einsamen Insel in der Nähe der östlichen Hauptstadt. Dort hingekommen sind sie übrigens per Air Vegeta, einer neuen Fluggesellschaft, eigens für Bulma gegründet.  
  
-Ende-  
  
Ach ja, circa 7 Monate später erblickte Trunks das Licht der Welt. Er war zur Hälfte Saiyajin und zur anderen Hälfte menschlich (Wer hätte das gedacht?). Das zweite Kind der beiden, ein Mädchen mit dem hübschen Namen Bra, kam erst ganze 13 Jahre (Oder 11 ... auf jeden Fall eine Menge Jahre) später zur Welt. Sie konnte ihren Vater schon von Anfang an um ihren kleinen Finger wickeln. [gg]  
  
Hier hab ich noch die witzigsten Fehler, die mir passiert sind, als ich den Text mit der Hand vorschrieb:  
  
Spann mich nicht auf die Schulter (Folter)  
  
Er küsste sich (sie)  
  
Er leckte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn (legte)  
  
Ja, ja ich dir dir eh aufmerksam zu (ich hör dir zu)  
  
Nachwort: Ja, ich weiß! Es war weder witzig, noch prickelnd oder aufregend und schon gar nicht spannend. Aber wenn es wenigstens einer Person auch nur ein wenig gefallen hat, bin ich schon glücklich.  
  
Im Nachhinein wünschte ich mir, dass ich die Personen eher nach der DB-Vorlage gezeichnet hätte. Vegeta wirkt so unnatürlich. Dabei ist es doch gerade das Tier (der Affe ...) in ihm, das ihn so interessant, faszinierend und was weiß ich noch alles, macht.  
  
Übrigens: die nächste V + B FanFic endet anders. (Bulma behält Yamchu und Vegeta heiratet die gute Fee - hihi!)  
  
Heiratsanträge, Morddrohungen, und wenn es sein muss auch Kommentare richtet bitte an: MajinSakuko@sms.at 


End file.
